the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Bagheera discovers Mowgli
This is how the opening begins and where Bagheera discovers Mowgli in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. "Hiatt Grey and Walt Disney Presents" "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of the Jungle Book" (We see a book entitled: "The Jungle Book" as it opens up and see the picture of the man village and it turns into animation, as the credits start rolling in as the camera begins to pan to the right as we come deeper and deeper into the jungle, then it shifts to different part of the jungle in a sun setting scenery. Then it fades to the ancient ruins as the camera then begins to zoom in it then changes to a peaceful brook at nighttime, with a moon lit night as it then fades to black) then fade into the Jungle where we see a waterfall as we hear many animal sounds Bagheera: (narrating) Many strange legends are told of these Jungles of India. But none so strange as the one story of a small boy named: "Mowgli". (we then fade to a treeline where a panther is prowling along the tree branches) It all begin when the silence of the Jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound. (we then hear something crying as the Panther, who is named: Bagheera stops and then he slowly turns around to see what the sound is as we see a broken up boat laying along the riverbed with a basket in it) Bagheera: (narrating) It was a sound like I had never heard before in this part of the jungle he speaks we see him walk over the boat on a branch as he looks down into the basket to see the source of the sound. As the camera then zooms into the basket where a baby is all bundled up inside it! It, was a man cub! That I was to known how deeply I was to be involved, I would've obeyed my first impulse and walked away. then starts to walk away when the Baby makes some more sounds prompting him to look back at the basket as Bagheera lays on the branch fascinated by it. then see the baby in the basket as he giggles Bagheera: (narrating) This man-cub would have to have nourishment and soon. Does many days travel to the Man Village and without a Mother's care, he would soon perish. (Bagheera then looks to where the village could be and then back the baby as he sighs deeply) And it occurred to me.... (Bagheera then grins as he looks in the opposite direction as we fade into the next scene where we see a mother wolf and her cubs outside a cave) A Family of wolves I knew had blessed with a litter of cubs. watch the wolf cubs playing around their mother as 2 of them are fighting over a stick and then in the bushes we see Bagheera with the Basket in his mouth as he grins at the family, as the Mother wolf then gets up and starts to walking to the cave as the 2 wolves who are fighting then break the stick in two. As the wolf pups follow their mother into the cave as the one wolf with the bigger end of the stick races in with the other one it was fighting with chases it, barking. {Then Bagheera slowly sticks out of the bushes as he looks to see no one is around and he creeps slowly forward to the cave and sets down the basket and retreats back to the bushes and waits for the wolves to notice the basket but, nothing happens. Annoyed, Bagheera then looks to see no one is around as he creeps back up to the basket, and just after checking to see the coast is clear again, he then nudges the basket which causes the baby to cry. And this startles Bagheera as he runs back to the cover of the bushes and then the wolf pups hear the crying and then come out to see what it is. As they all approach the basket, then the mother wolf comes out tot he what the fuss is as she approaches the basket and looks inside to see the baby and then she grins] Bagheera: (narrating) Why, I knew there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to internal instinct but I wasn't so sure about Rama the father. (as he speaks he grins that the mother wolf is okay with the baby but he loses the grin when he notice Rama the father wolf walking into view) Rama comes up to the basket and sniffs it, which the baby coos, as Rama looks to his mate who only smiles at him as Rama then looks back into the basket as we view the baby cooing and giggling and this sight makes Rama smile too as the pups are all watching with their tails wagging. And then the mother picks up the basket, as the pups then go join their parents as they all walk back into the cave. As it fades to black Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series